


I may or may not have fallen for you

by CallMeALarryShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alison's dad exists but he doesn't like being seen, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek doesn't know how to interact socially, Kate argent likes younger men, Laura is a sarcastic matchmaker, Scott's mom doesn't like being seen either, Stiles likes whipped cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeALarryShipper/pseuds/CallMeALarryShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is the determined but surly star baseball player at Beacon Hills High. Stiles Stilinski is the genius that transfers to Beacon Hills High and he may or may not have fallen for him after meeting him at a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first story. This is going to be a multi-chapter story. I'm going to try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible

Derek should've just stayed home to practice for the upcoming baseball season, but Laura pressured him into coming on the yearly family trip to the resort up in the mountains. Laura said it would be fun for him to stop focusing on baseball for two weeks and relax for a bit before the season started up again.  
“Derek! Get down here; we're going to a party!” Laura yelled to Derek from downstairs.  
“I don't want to go” Derek replied. “You know how much I hate parties.”  
“Either you come down or I will drag you to the party, your choice” threatened Laura.  
He knew she was serious about her dragging him to the party. So, he grabbed his jacket and they walked through the snow to the where the party was.  
When they got to the party, there were teenagers all over the place drinking beer and dancing to loud pop music that was playing from a speaker nearby. This was not a Derek-friendly place.  
“Explain to again why we're here” Derek yelled to be heard over the music.  
“Because you need to loosen up a bit and have some fun” Laura yelled back. “How about I go get some beers and you stay here and try to look like you're not about to murder someone?”  
“I’ll try my best” he said sarcastically.  
Laura smirked at him and walked away to go find some beer. He stood in the corner and watched people dance as he waited for her to come back.  
“Stiles if you keep staring at that book like that your eyes are going to be glued to it” his dad joked.  
“Hahaha nice joke dad” Stiles said. “But, you know how important it is that I keep my grades up.”  
“It’s Christmas break Stiles. Why don't you go have some fun?” his dad sighed. “I heard that there is a party in the main building; how about you go there and take a break from all that studying?”  
“I would love to, but I need to get this studying done” he said.  
“Genim Stilinski, I’m telling you to go to that party and loosen up a bit and I expect you to be home by at least 12 or you’re grounded” his dad ordered.  
“Are you really going to ground me for not staying out late” he replied.  
“Stiles” his dad sighed. “Just go to the party.”  
“Okay okay, I'm going.”  
He grabbed his coat and walked out the door towards the main building.  
Derek was alone in the corner sipping his beer. Laura had walked away to go talk with some guy that she apparently knew from school; he didn't care he liked being alone anyway. Derek spent half an hour in the corner alone until a guy in a plaid shirt with a buzz cut came to stand next to him.  
“Great party isn't it?” said the guy.  
He grunted, he didn't feel like getting in a conversation with a random stranger.  
“I can see that you don’t talk much” said the guy. “Well, maybe I should introduce myself and see if you’re capable of human interaction. Hi, my name is Stiles." He held out his hand for him to shake.  
“Derek” he replied, waiting for the guy to drop his hand.  
“Well, it’s nice to see that you can talk Derek; even if it’s only one word” Stiles smiled.  
Derek gave Stiles the best glare he could muster, but he didn't flinch once.  
“How do you do that thing with your eyebrows?” Stiles said. “They go half way up your forehead.” He used his fingers to mimic how his eyebrows looked.  
“Who names their kid Stiles?” he argued.  
“It’s just a nickname from when I was a kid, I guess it just stuck” Stiles shrugged his shoulders.  
“Oh” he said not really expecting an explanation.  
“So” Stiles said. “Are you here alone Derek?”  
“No, I’m here with my sister” he replied. “She forced me to come.”  
“My dad forced me to come” Stiles said. “He said that I needed to get my head out of my books and loosen up a bit.”  
Laura returned while Stiles was talking.  
“And who might this be?” Laura said raising an eyebrow. “Have you actually interacted with someone Derek?”  
“My name is Stiles and you must be Derek’s sister, I recognize the eyebrow thing” Stiles smiled.  
“You're quite observant” Laura chuckled. “I like this one Derek.”  
“We're not flirting Laura” he said annoyed. “We're just having a conversation like normal people.”  
“You are far from normal Derek” Laura said cheekily. “Have you seen him do that glare where his eyebrows go up half his forehead?”  
“Yes! That was how I recognized you when you lifted your eyebrow” Stiles said.  
Derek didn't like how friendly Laura was becoming with Stiles.  
“Don’t you think it’s time to go Laura?” Derek urged.  
“I guess you're right, mom and dad might be worried” Laura said looking at her watch. “It was nice meeting you Stiles.”  
“It was nice meeting you too Laura” Stiles said.  
“We better be going” Derek said tugging on Laura’s arm.  
“That isn't how we treat people who we've just met” Laura scolded. “Give Stiles your number”.  
“Why don't you give him your number?" he argued.  
“I forgot my phone in the room, now give him your phone” Laura commanded.  
He handed his phone over to Stiles, while Stiles handed his phone to him.  
“Here you go” Stiles said handing Derek’s phone back to him. “I’ve got to be going now but I’ll text you later bye.”  
Stiles walked out of the room with a final wave.  
“I hope you ask him out soon” Laura said.  
“What?!” Derek sputtered.  
“I saw how he looked at you Derek, don’t say that you didn't notice it” Laura said.  
He had no idea what his sister was talking about. There was no chance that Stiles had a crush on him.  
He growled and grabbed his jacket and started to walk out the door.  
“Derek has a crush” Laura sing-songed as they walked through the snow.  
“No I don’t!” he yelled.  
Laura laughed and they continued to walk back to their room.


	2. Acquainted Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter everyone, hope you like it :)

This was the third time in two years that Stiles was the new kid. It sucked that he never stayed in one place for a long time to at least make a friends, but his dad promised that this time it would be different and they would actually stay in this town for a while.  
At the moment, I was in the principal’s office as he went over my classes. He continued to thank me for choosing to come to Beacon Hills as it was a pleasure for such a young genius to attend their school. I scoffed under my breath; it wasn't like I had much of a choice of where I could go in such a small town.  
“That is your whole schedule Mr. Stilinski” the Principal said. “Now, I will escort you to your first class.”  
We left his office and walked towards my first class. He tried to make small talk with me as we walked; I didn’t pay much attention to what he was saying and glanced at the many awards for sports on the wall. The school seemed to have quite the reputation for baseball, as we walking past one of the award cases I saw a face that looked familiar and stopped. Noticing that I was no longer next to him, the principal walked over to me.  
“That’s our star baseball player” he said fondly. “Mr. Derek Hale has won a fine amount of sports titles for our school”  
That’s why he had looked so familiar; he was the same guy from the party at the resort. He had never mentioned that he lived in Beacon Hills, but on the other hand neither had I. They continued to walk to my first class which was science (his least favorite class) with Mr. Harris.  
“Good morning students” greeted the principal. “Mr. Harris, I have a new addition to your science class. His name is Stiles Stilinski”  
I walked into the class and almost tripped over my feet, the whole class began to chuckle.  
“Mr. Stilinski, you will be sitting in the front beside Mr. McCall” said Mr. Harris. “Maybe it will be less dangerous for you to be closer to the door.”  
Great, the teacher for my least favorite subject turns out to be a smart ass who likes to pick on students. I hurry to my seat and try not to embarrass myself again, as soon as I sit down the guy next to me introduces himself.  
“Hi, I’m Scott” he said.  
“Stiles” I replied.  
“Don't worry about Mr. Harris; he likes to pick on students. You'll get used to it” Scott assured me.  
“Hopefully” I murmured. My head snapped up when Mr. Harris called out my name.  
“Since you interrupted our class with your comedy routine Mr. Stilinski. Would you like to show the class how the two elements Helium and Oxygen can form a bond?” instructed Mr. Harris.  
I sighed to myself; it was going to be a long class.  
The bell rung, announcing second period. Stiles grabbed his bag and made a mad dash to the door; anything to get away from Mr. Harris was faster. "Eager to leave my class Mr. Stilinski?"he asked. "Uh no, I just want to get to my class on time" Stiles replied nervously. "Well, make sure you don't trip against and yet again make a disruption. I'm watching you Stilinski." In the hallway, Scott started calling his name. “Hey, I wanted to see if you need help getting to your next class?” Scott asked.  
“That would be nice” Stiles replied smiling, thinking that he might have just made a friend.  
“What class do you have next?” Scott asked.  
“English” he said looking at his schedule.  
“Awesome, I have that class right now. Do you mind if we stop by my locker on the way?” Scott asked starting to walk.  
“Nope, you just lead the way.”  
They walked down the hall towards Scott’s locker. There was no one else in the hall except for a muscular guy in a black pants and black shirt, who had his head in his locker. Scott stopped beside the guy’s locker.  
“Just give me a second to get my stuff and we'll head to class” Scott said.  
“Okay, it’s not like I'm in a rush” Stiles joked. The guy with his head in his locker started to close the door and Stiles saw his face. It was Derek. He seemed to have recognized Stiles too, but from the way he tilted his body away from him, it'd seemed that he wasn't up for a chat. He locked his locker and walked away without saying a word.  
“Do you know him?” Stiles asked Scott.  
“Yeah, he’s the baseball captain” Scott replied. “A little crabby, but okay.”  
“ Hmmm” Stiles said.  
“What are you interested?” Scott joked  
“No, he just looks familiar” he lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's kind of short but I wanted to put it up before the long weekend. Feedback/comments always welcome :)


	3. Jackson Just Really Needs to Get Laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, about the long wait. I've been studying for finals.

Stiles woke up Tuesday morning and started getting ready for school. As he took a shower, all he could think about was the dream he had last night. It involved Derek and more than 2 cans of whipped cream. He skipped merrily down the stairs, anxious to see Derek again at school and maybe get to talk to him.

"What has you in such a good mood?" said his dad.

"Nothing" Stiles replied.

"Well, it must be an important bunch of nothing to have you in such a good mood"  
said the Sheriff. "Speaking of important things, I don't have to drive you to school anymore"

"You got me a car?!" Stiles jumped excitedly.

"Yes, I got you car. A jeep to be exact, it's outside in the garage" his dad instructed.

"Awesome, thanks dad" Stiles said.

"Here are the keys and Stiles please try to be careful" his dad handed him the keys.

Stiles went into the garage and looked at his baby. It was nice and it was his, that's all that mattered.

He got into his car and headed off to schoo.l  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Why didn't he just say hi to him? Laura was right he was bad at social interactio.n  
Stiles had stood there and looked right at him, but he had said nothing back to him. Derek hoped that he didn't have a crush on the McCall kid. 

"Derek! It's time to get up or you'll be late" his mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Derek yelled back.

He got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Well, don't we look nice today" his mom said. 

"What's with the fancy shirt Derek?" his father asked from behind the morning paper.

"Nothing, just felt like changing it up" he said as he put an Eggo in the toaster.

"It's for his new crush Stiles" Laura said coming down the stairs.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Derek yelled.

"That's very nice Derek, when are you going to ask him out?" his mom questioned.

"Never because I don't have a crush on him" Derek replied hastily.

"Stop lying to yourself Derek, you know you want to rub your hands all over his buzz cut" Laura said laughing.

"For the last time, I do not like him!" Derek said.

"That's because you love him" Laura teased.

"Laura, you little-" Derek started.

"Okay, let's break it up kids. If you don't leave now, you'll be late" their dad said.

"Bye mom. Bye dad" Laura said kissing them both on the cheek.

Laura and Derek got into the car, and headed off to school.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles got out of his car and walked onto the front lawn. Scott was sitting with a few guys on the lacrosse team.

"Good morning" greeted Stiles.

"Sup" said Scott. "This is Issac, Boyd and Danny" pointing at each of the boys in turn.

"Hey" said all the guys.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are all on the lacrosse team" Stiles asked. "I thought baseball was the featured sport at the school."

"We don't want to hang out with those pretentious dicks on the baseball team" said Danny. "Take Jackson for example" he pointed across the yard.

Stiles glanced to where he was pointing and saw a boy with blond hair that glinted in the sun, throwing a baseball around with another guy from the team.

"He doesn't look that bad" Stiles said.

"Well, you haven't had to talk to him and get hit on every single time" Danny complained.

Stiles had tuned out after that because he saw Derek walking towards the school and he was determined to talk to him.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Derek walked toward the school with Laura and stopped by the table reserved for the baseball team. He sat down with Jackson at the table that gave him the perfect view of the lacrosse table.

"Doesn't Danny look hot today? I want to tap that ass so badly" Jackson said.

"Ewwwww Jackson, I don't want to hear about your crazy fantasies" Derek said disgusted.

He looked across to the lacrosse table and saw Stiles sitting there staring right at him. Stiles was waving at him and had the biggest smile on his face. He waved back not really sure if he should walk over to his table or not. But, it seemed Stiles made the choice for him because he started walking over to him.

"Hey" Stiles said awkwardly.

"Hi" Derek replied.

"I didn't know that you went to Beacon Hills High" Stiles said.

"You didn't say you were coming here" Derek countered.

"True" Stiles chuckled. "I was wondering if maybe you would show me around school", Stiles cheeks flushed.

Was it possible that he could look even more adorable? Thought Derek.

"I guess I could" Derek looked down rubbing his neck.

"Great, let me see your schedule" Stiles said.

Derek handed over his schedule, hoping that they had classes together.

"We have English,math and study period together" Stiles said looking ecstatic.

"I guess I'll see you during math second period" Derek said.

"Yeah, see you later" Stiles said fondly (could Derek even say fondly but that glint in his eye said something else).

Derek walked away heading towards Jackson so they could go to class together

"You have a crush on Stilinski don't you?" Jackson asked like he already knew the answer.

"I don't have a crush on him for the last time!" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Whatever you say Derek, do you think we can double with Danny and me after you ask out Stiles and I ask out Danny?" Jackson asked.

Derek sighed, is this really what his life had come to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
First period seemed to pass so slowly. Stiles had spent most of the period staring at the clock waiting for second period to come.

"Mr. Stilinski, would you like to tell the class what makes up a healthy ecosystem?" Said Mr Harris

"Sorry sir, could you repeat the question?" Stiles stammered.

"Maybe, you should start paying attention in class Mr. Stilinski" Mr. Harris suggested sarcastically.

"And maybe you should stop being an asshole, but we all know that's not going to happen anytime soon" Stiles said under his breath. Scott chuckled beside him.  
The bell for second period thankfully went off and Stiles rushed to his math class. Derek was standing beside the door looking like a Greek god.

"Hi" Stiles said breathlessly.

"Hi" said Derek.

How did his voice sound so deep? Thought Stiles. It stirred something deep inside Stiles, he just wanted to pull him by his shirt and make out with him. Stiles continued to daydream of Derek, his voice, his muscles, his hands, and his dick. Yep, he definitely wanted Derek, but he had to figure out a way to tell him.

"Stiles, it's time for class" Derek said.

"Oh, yeah" Stiles snapped out of his daydream.

Derek and Stiles walked into math class and took a seat at the back. The teacher walked into the classroom and took a seat.

"My name is Ms. Argent and I'm going to be filling in for Mr. Davis this school year. How about we start by taking attendance" Ms. Argent said.

"Aaron."  
"Present."  
"Brock."  
"Present."  
As Ms. Argent took attendance, Stiles stared at Derek. He wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through Derek's hair and feel the stubble on his jaw. Stiles was stuck in his daydream land again, until Ms. Argent called Derek's name.  
"Hale."  
"Here."  
"Well, what do we have here? I didn't know I would be having the pleasure of having the school's star baseball player in my class."

Something didn't feel right with Stiles, he didn't like the way Ms. Argent was looking at Derek like he was a piece of meat. He was underage for crying out loud.

"Stilinski."  
"Present."  
"Okay, now we may begin class."

Stiles spent the class looking at the clock, so he could be let out of class. The bell rung and students started rushing out for lunch.  
"Mr. Hale, you wouldn't mind staying for a few minutes?" said Ms. Argent.  
"No, not at all" he replied.  
Stiles thought it would be the nice thing to do and wait for Derek outside the classroom.

But, what he didn't know was that Ms. Argent was clearly making some moves on an underage student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking prompts now, you can message me at m00ns-and-stars.tumblr.com and you can inbox me here


	4. How to Let Stiles Get Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens in the classroom. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you weren't expecting.

Derek made eye contact with Stiles before he left the classroom. He hoped that Stiles waited for him outside. He didn't know why Ms. Argent would want to see him. It was the second day of school. 

"Derek, why don't you take a seat over there."

"Okay" Derek was still unsure to why she wanted to see him.

"Why don't you tell me a little something about yourself?" 

"Ummmm I play baseball and I'm 18."

"Just legal, perfect."

"What does my age have to with this?"

"Mr. Hale, I have a thing for younger men; a fetish if you may. And you are the perfect description of what I like."

Derek's eyebrows raised, was this teacher serious. Did she think it was safe to flirt with a barely legal student? 

"I'm pretty sure what you're trying to do is not legal and I think I'll just leave."

"Mr.Hale, wait one minute."

Derek stopped and turned around, when he did Ms .Argent was face-to-face with and she leaned in and kissed him.

"So, you don't forget" she said against his lips.

Derek was disgusted, his teacher had just kissed him. But, his body seemed to be thinking something else and he started to kiss her back. At that moment when Derek had leaned in, Stiles decided to poke his head in and see what was taking so long.

"Woah, sorry...I didn't know....that... I mean...I guess I'll just go" Stiles mumbled.

Derek and Ms. Argent broke apart.

"Stiles, no wait....shit" Derek shouted down the hall as Stiles walked away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek ran down the hall to see if he could catch up with Stiles.

"Stiles, where are you?" he continued to yell down the hall.

How could he have been so stupid, letting Ms. Argent come on to him like that. He turned down the hallway and heard sniffling coming from a nearby classroom. He opened the door and came face-to-face with Stiles. His eyes were red and his cheeks were flushed.

"Stiles" Derek whispered.

"You know it's okay, I get it. You like older women."

"Stiles, you don't understand she kissed me first" Derek explained. "I had no idea she was going to do that, I would have stop-"

"Derek" Stiles yelled. "You don't need to explain yourself. I get it there wasn't a chance for us."

"No, that's not what I meant."

" I have class to go to. Maybe I'll see you around Derek or not, whatever" Stiles turned leaving the classroom.

Derek didn't know whether he should chase after him or not. He just felt frustrated.  
He walked out of the empty classroom and down the hall to his next class.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles felt horrible, he thought that Derek and him had a chance. But, it was obvious that Derek didn't like him that way. He rubbed his eyes while he walked to his next class. When he got there he sat next to Danny.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool why wouldn't I be?" giving Danny a forced smile.

"It looks like you've been crying for hours."

"Oh, you know they're just allergies."

"Okay, whatever you say Stiles" Danny turned away still not believing that Stiles was okay.

Stiles tried to pay attention for the rest of class, but all he could think about was how Derek had leaned in to kiss Ms. Argent. Maybe, he was giving him a sign that he wasn't interested in Stiles. Well, he had got his message across loud and clear. He wasn't going to go anywhere near Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know cliff hanger. I guess you will just have to wait until tomorrow morning.


	5. Maybe, You Should Move to Brazil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to make things better and Jackson comes up with a way to help himself get Danny and Derek to see his lover boy.

Derek was lying face down on his bed at home when Laura walked in.

"Okay, what the fuck did you do to Stiles?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything, the new teacher kissed me, he thought that I was sending him a message to say that I wasn't interested and I tried to explain but he didn't believe me."

"Poor baby bro, so what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea" he said sitting up.

"Well, you might want to think of one fast before someone snatches him up" Laura got up and left his room.

Derek hadn't even thought of that. Stiles was attractive with his golden brown eyes, his buzz cut that was starting to grow back and the endless long limbs. He realized that Laura was right someone could snatch up Stiles. Derek's cell phone rang; it was Jackson.

"Hey Jackson" Derek muttered into the phone.

"What's got you so down bro?"

"Oh you didn't hear I hooked up with the new teacher."

"Good for you, I didn't know you were into that."

"That's because I'm not, she kissed me, Stiles saw and he thinks that I'm not interested in him."

"Ouch, how are you going to fix that mess."

"I have no idea, I just hope he doesn't hate me too much."

"You know I think I have an idea."

"As long as it doesn't involve me moving to another country, I'm all ears."

"That was one time. Anyway, I should ask Danny out on a date and Stiles and you could come with us. That means it doesn't become awkward between me and Danny, and you get to see your lover boy."

"That might actually work. I think this is one of your best plans yet Jackson."

"You mess up once and suggest that we all move to Brazil and nobody forgets it" said Jackson as he hung up the phone.


	6. Jackson Might Get Laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that there should be a Jackson chapter. So, here it is.

Okay, Jackson did realize that there was a big chance that Danny could reject him for probably the hundredth time. But, he wouldn't be a Whittemore if he wasn't persistent. 

On Thursday night, Jackson called Danny to ask him out.

"Don't be nervous, he won't reject you. You're his type; fuck that you're everyone's type" Jackson said giving himself a pep talk.

He dialed Danny's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello" Danny said.

"Ummm hi" said Jackson.

"What do you want Jackson?"

"Well..I was....wondering...if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me sometime?"

"Jackson haven't we been over this. You're just not my type."

"How do you know I'm not your type if you haven't gone out on one date with me yet?"

"Jackson, you act like a douchebag all the time and flirt with everyone. You're just not my type."

"I could change that, I promise I won't be a douchebag."

"People don't change over night Jackson."

"What about if I told you it would help your friend Stilinski?"

"How so?"

"Derek wants to apologize to him and explain what happened. He can tag along and you bring Stilinski."

"That might actually work. Jackson you've got a deal."

"Okay see you tomorrow night."

Jackson hung up the phone and did a little spin in his chair. He rushed over to the closet to pick out some clothes for tomorrow night because double date or not. He was going to get Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson might act like a douche, but really he's a huge softie. I haven't decided if there should be any smut. Comment and tell me if you want smut or not.


	7. Derek "teacher kissing, leading boys on, stubbly, hotter than the Tuscan sun" Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see chapters start to disappear don't freak out. I'm cleaning stuff up a bit, adding chapters to other chapters and adding titles. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Danny had called Stiles Thursday night to ask him if he would come to the new Mexican restaurant with Jackson and one of his friends.

"Are you sure it would be a good idea for me to come along?" Stiles asked.

"I don't want to be alone with Jackson and you get to save your love life" Danny said.

"What do you mean save my love life?"

"I...I...mean the friend that Jackson is bringing might be cute."

"I'll tag along then, maybe I'll find my new boyfriend."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How Jackson had convinced Danny to bring Stiles and get Danny to even go out with him in the first place, he couldn't understand. He knew that he totally owed Jackson one. Derek got dressed in his favorite v-neck that made his collar bones stand out and jeans. Jackson picked a Mexican restaurant that Danny wanted to try out. Jackson was so in love with Danny, he didn't even like Mexican. But, he knew that Jackson was willing to do anything to make Danny like him. Jackson rolled up to Derek's house and honked his horn, he grabbed his wallet and went outside to meet Jackson. "Do you think Stiles will be mad that I'm going to be the one coming?" Derek asked Jackson when he got in the car. "Danny told him that I was bringing a friend. He doesn't know it's you, it made it easier to get him to come along." "If he gets mad at me for coming, I blame you guys." After school on Friday, Danny and Stiles went to Danny's house to get dressed and wait for Jackson to come pick them up.  
Around 7, Jackson's car pulled up. Danny headed for the front seat, Stiles envied him. He wouldn't have to sit next to a complete stranger for 15 mins. Stiles hopped into the backseat and turned toward the stranger sitting next to him. His jaw dropped when he saw who was sitting next to; at this point he would rather be sitting next to a stranger because the person sitting next to him was Derek. Derek "teacher kissing, leading boys on, stubbly, hotter than the Tuscan sun" Hale. Stiles could feel the anger starting to build up inside of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS DEREK DOING HERE, DANNY!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, a line of dashes means that either the time has past or I'm changing point of views. I'm looking for prompts, so I can work on stuff while I work on creating a base for all the other chapters. So, send them on and I do smut too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the prologue. I hope you kind of enjoyed it, this is my first fanfic. So, feedback/comments would be nice :)


End file.
